Claws
Overview Claws is a Melee Primary power set, though it does contain one Ranged attack. Scrappers, in City of Heroes, and Stalkers and Brutes in City of Villains, have access to Claws. Claws are bones or blades that extend from your hands and cause Lethal damage. The lightweight, natural feel of claws gives this power set a reduced Endurance cost and faster attack rate than other similar melee sets. Like all Stalker primary attack powers, Claw attacks can land a Critical Hit for double damage, if you are properly Hidden or if your target is Slept or Held. Like all scrapper powers, all Claw attacks can sometimes land a critical hit for double damage. For Brutes, the extra base damage generated by Fury can make this a formidable primary power as the quick recharge helps generate fury faster. Power Tables Scrapper The Claws powerset is available as a primary set for Scrappers, Stalkers and Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Claws powerset. Assassin's Claw A signature Stalker attack. This attack does moderate damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are hidden, this attack will do tremendous lethal damage, as you impale your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interrupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. This power is unavailable to Scrappers and Brutes. }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your Accuracy. This power is unavailable to Scrappers and Brutes. }} }} }} Confront Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. An Accuracy check is required to Taunt enemy players in PvP, but is not needed against critter targets. This power is unavailable to Stalkers and Brutes. }} }} }} }} Eviscerate You spin and slash violently, Eviscerating all foes in a wide arc in front of you. For Scrappers this attack has an exceptionally good critical hit capability, better than other Claw attacks, that can sometimes deal double damage. For Stalkers, if this attack is executed while hidden, all affected targets have a chance to be hit with a critical hit for extra lethal damage. However, there is also a very small chance you may land a critical hit with Eviscerate even if you are not hidden. }} }} }} }} }} Focus Projects a burst of Focused power over a short distance. Focus deals high lethal damage and can possibly knock down your foe. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Follow Up You perform a feint attack that deals moderate damage. After this attack hits, it gives you a large bonus to Accuracy and Damage for a brief time. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} }} Placate Allows you to trick a foe to no longer attack you. A successful Placate will also Hide you. This Hide is very brief, and offers no Defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or an Assassin's Claw. However, if you attack a Placated Foe, he or she will be able to attack you back. This power is unavailable to Scrappers and Brutes. }} }} Shockwave Projects a Shockwave of focused power that can travel a short distance. Shockwave travels in a wide arc in front of you dealing moderate lethal damage and possibly knocking back foes. For Stalkers, if this power is executed while hidden, all affected targets have a chance to be hit with a critical hit for extra damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Slash You perform a Slash with your claws, dealing a good amount of lethal damage, but with a longer recharge rate than Swipe or Strike. This attack can reduce a target's Defense, making him easier to hit. }} }} }} }} }} }} Spin You spin around in a circle, attacking everyone within melee range with a Strike attack. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} Strike You perform a Strike with your claws. This is a basic attack that deals a moderate amount of lethal damage. }} }} }} }} }} Swipe Two quick Swipes with your claws. Does minor lethal damage, but has a quick recharge rate. }} }} }} }} }} Taunt Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull an enemy off an ally who finds himself in over his head. This power is unavailable to Scrappers and Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets